Infections due to biofilm growth formation are common complications of wound healing and surgical procedures, particularly in patients with devitalized tissue and decreased immunity. A biofilm forms when microorganisms, such as bacteria, fungi, yeast, protozoa, adhere to each other and to a surface, and produce extracellular polymers that facilitate adhesion and provide a structural matrix. Biofilms may form on living tissue or inert, nonliving material.
Biofilm-associated microorganisms behave differently from planktonic organisms. In particular, biofilms are characterized by their ability to become increasingly resistant to antimicrobial treatments. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and compositions that can be used in the treatment of biofilms and/or in inhibiting the formation of biofilms.